


The weeks that passed

by You_will_be_more_found (orphan_account)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Cults, Demons, Developing Friendships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/You_will_be_more_found
Summary: A week as passed after the cult events, todd and travis finally talk about their experiences, and get closer
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison & Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The weeks that passed

Travis woke in a sweat, sitting up quickly. His eyes pulsating as he heaved heavily.  
He shaking looked around...bed..walls...dresser...he was safe. He wasnt there. He was safe.  
He sighed again, , moving his hair out of his face, hissing softly as his eyes pulsates red. 

Breath.  
In  
Out.

"You're not there" He whispered to himself swallowing dryly. "You're at Ashleys... He's not here anymore" Travis whispered, looking down at his hands shaking. 

He groaned again, flopping down on the bed and turned to his side, moving his long hair out of his face. He wanted to get it cut but he couldn't...  
It had been a week since...that. The boy had survived the fall down, and was stuck there for three days, needing to result to eating the other dead bodies, thankfully Ashley had went down to the destroyed church and must of saw him.  
He didn't know how she did it, mainly for a fact he was unconscious and nearly dead when he found him. But all that mattered was he was here. Alive. His father dead...But did he even want to be alive? After all that had happened it shocked him that he even was alive...

He heard a faint knock on the door and jumped up again. "Yeah?"  
He frowned when Todd walked in the room, his beard still on him, but he had cutten his hair short, his eyes were pulsing red as well. 

"Hey" he said softly 

"Hey" Travis mumbled, his body still shaking softly. 

"You too?" He asked faintly, sitting on the bed at the end of travis, who swallowed and nodded.  
"Yeah me too..."

"Why?" Todd asked "If you feel comfortable telling me of course  
Still that old Todd he knew from highschool...Still caring about him after..

Travis took a breath "No no it's ok..I'm blind in my eye, obviously-heh. That's something that I do not want to remember. But shocking enough getting a demon in me wasn't as traumatizing...But uh, I'm not sure why they turn red, I can the-The uh thing in me. But hardly. Just barely. 

"I know that feeling."

As travis talked todd noticed things he didnt in high school. Travis now had nervous ticks, his leg bouncing and hands shaking...whole body shaking, his eyes always darting around...sighs of PTSD, most definitely caused by the cult and by his home life. His voice sounded dull and dead, not like the angry boy in highschool. 

"After the trial and sal was sentenced we worked down in the cult. Well I was forced to, I had taken over as the pastor after my, intention for the cult at 18. After high school obviously...Three years of no sunlight and only eating flesh can do something to you" He said chuckling dryly again "They have a small part of the demon in me, but they made me control it. My father willingly gave himself up to the endless one had to watch it turn him into a demon basically"

"That's fucked up on so many levels"

Travis chuckled and nodded "Yep..you have no idea what's it like."

"You're right. I don't. And that's ok" Todd said shrugging. "We both had different, experiences. I don't remember much of the passed five years? It's all blurry to me." 

"I don't remember half my childhood" Travis confessed "To much shit that I lost half of my childhood. Hardly remember anything that happened in middle school."

Todd frowend at that, looking at travis now was terrifying. He looked so...so horrible, for one he looked twice his age, which was scary since he was only 28. he had cuts all over his face, long, but cleaned hair now in his face  
And he was pale. Majority pale. He could still be seen as a person of color it was just..grey.  
And the fear in travis's eyes. Eyes that have been to hell and tortured down there...todd hesitatedly placed a hand on travis's shoulder, travis reeled back at the touch, his breathing picked up as his eyes widened.

When was the last time someone held him without him being hurt? 

"Hey-Hey I get it" Todd said lowering his hand. "Its scary, I know. But I'm not going to hurt you travis. We both lost...people to this." He said as he started to tear up. "And I know we were never the greatest friends, but I want to change it now and become friends. If you want that of course" Todd said.

Travis nodded glancing down. "It was hell down there."

"Yeah, it was."

"For three years we were down there working, planning for the plague of darkness to come. My father told all of us we will be by the saviors side if we die."

"But how were you?"

"Fucking angry" Travis growled "Angry at myself, my dad, everything. When Ashley came I couldn't let the cult find her. She was fucking-I dragged her out. I could leave the temple, but I snuck out every time. I didnt feel like anything. But here we are, almost thirty years old."

"Its never to late to become who you are. Who you want to be travis. Hell move away from this town. Get a job, find someone who cares for you. Some guy you like." 

His eyes widened and travis looked up at the bearded boy, who's eyes were dead inside as well. He hesitatly leaned into him, letting Todd wrap arms around him. the first hug hes had in...God since forever. He slowly broke down, eyes fading back to normal, one brown eye and one blind one. 

Todd held travis tighter as he cried as well, letting the tears out of Neil being dead. That was a image he couldn't get out of his head. His naked body and blood dripping down...

Travis pulled away a few minutes later, wiping his eyes.

"Neill he...Before...he saw me, and told me that if I die he Hope's to see me in heven. Because that's were I belonged. And that he loved you-I my father made me sl-" he choked on words, clunching his stomach "He made me kill him" travis burst into tears again. "His last words were to me saying to-Make sure you stays alive-" 

Todd teared him at that as nodding. "He said that?"

"Yeah" travis said wiping his eyes "He loved you so much Todd-"

Todd's tears ran down his cheeks as his body shook. "I miss him so much-" Todd wailed. "We were supposed to have a future, a family dammit-" He said choking up.

Travis hugged todd back as well. Both boys crying into each other, both mourning something.

Travis pulled away, wiping his eyes "Can you sleep here tonight?" Travis asked looking up "please" 

Todd smiled weakly, wiping his eyes For the first time this week and nodded. "Yeah...Yeah I can definitely do that. Do you care where I sleep?"

"No. I want someone close to me. I don't think I can be alone. My brain keeps taking me back there."

"Alright, move over a little" Todd hummed climbing into travis's bed, both boys smiling softly at each other


End file.
